Moondance
by Victoria Darkwood
Summary: что может случиться, когда дети ответят за грехи старшего поколения...


Moondance

_Примечание: фанфик был написан под музыку группы __N__ightwish – __M__oondance, название этого трека послужило как название для фанфика._

Последняя битва за Хогвартс была в самом разгаре, когда неизвестно откуда полилась музыка. Именно она и стала переломным моментом в битве.

Темный Лорд первым заметил, как при начальных аккордах музыки глаза его злейшего врага остекленели. Он не мог понять, что же происходит, когда обратил внимание, что под влияние музыки попал не только Золотой мальчик, но и те студенты, которые входили в Армию Дамблдора, с которой он столкнулся пару лет назад в Министерстве Магии.

Мантии членов АД на глазах участников битвы стали изменяться, пока они все не оказались облаченными во что-то, что с натяжкой можно было назвать рыцарскими доспехами. Под самый конец такого преобразования, в руках студентов появились обоюдоострые мечи, о которых ходили лишь легенды – картаги. Поговаривали, что эти мечи нет возможности украсть, ибо вор будет умерщвлен ими же, а сами мечи вернуться к своему хозяину.

Но вот первые аккорды прозвучали, и… так называемые «Рыцари», как их мысленно назвал Темный Лорд Судеб, подняли головы, и почти все, будь-то Авроры или Пожиратели Смерти – отшатнулись, ибо возникло ощущение, что смотришь в глаза Бездны, или того хуже – самой Смерти.

Тем временем вслед за первыми аккордами полилась песня, которую с ужасом узнали лишь пожиратели Смерти, да сам Темный Лорд – это был – Лунный Танец, известный, как и Песня Смерти.

С первыми словами песни подростки вступили в бой.

_Мы Воины Смерти,_

_Воины Судного Дня._

_Запомни путник наши слова,_

_Для Смерти нет разницы,_

_Кто стоит перед ней._

_Будь то старик или воин,_

_Будь то женщина али ребенок._

_Запомни только одно – _

_Для Смерти все равны, ибо она,_

_Не смотрит, кто перед ней стоит…._

Внезапно на глазах «Рыцарей» появились повязки на глазах, и участники битвы внезапно осознали, что ребята перешли к следующей стадии боя – и теперь они будут сражаться в едином ритме, ибо это уже не просто бой, а Танец Смерти, из которого нельзя уйти живыми тем, кто встанет у них на пути.

_Мы воины Смерти,_

_Воины Судного Дня,_

_И нам не дано смотреть_

_В глаза своих жертв._

_В слепую мы ведем бой,_

_Но это не значит,_

_Что жив, останется враг._

_Нам не дано, право – _

_Оставлять кому-либо жизнь._

_Мы воины Смерти,_

_Воины Судного Дня._

_Для нас нет дороги назад,_

_Наши Семьи, наши друзья – _

_Все это в прошлом для нас._

_Никто не смеет говорить нам о том,_

_Кто мы такие теперь,_

_Мы это знаем и сами,_

_Мы воины Смерти,_

_Воины Судного Дня._

_И Смерть царить будет там,_

_Куда вступит наша нога._

_Остались в прошлом узы дружбы,_

_Мы изменились,_

_И нет дороги назад._

_Мы Рыцари Смерти,_

_А от нее уйти уже нельзя._

Для подростков уже не было разницы кто их противник – Пожиратели Смерти, Авроры, или Орден Феникса. От их мечей нельзя было увернуться. Это действительно были Рыцари Смерти. Никто так и не понял, когда все закончилось. Слишком мало свидетелей этой битвы осталось, да и вряд ли они могли бы рассказать о том, что случилось. Но одно было ясно – Темный Лорд Судеб Волан де Морт был мертв, и на этот раз окончательно.

«Рыцари» же молча, смотрели на поле битвы, ничего, не замечая вокруг, но вот стало ясно, что их взор становится яснее, и приходит осознание того, что же случилось.

Переглянувшись, «Рыцари» сотворили качественные копии самих себя, после чего кто-то из них произнес:

- Будет лучше для всех, если нас будут считать мертвыми. Что же касается нас самих, то не ищите, все равно не найдете.

После этого они все растворились в туманной дымке, и лишь то, что предстало взору выживших, говорило об обратном – все так и было. Рыцари Смерти пришли в мир Людей, и виноваты в этом люди сами, ибо пытались воевать руками своих детей. Обратной дороги уже нет и не будет, и не ясно пока – когда именно им вновь предстоит, встреть тех детей, что вынуждены взвалить на свои плечи – бремя Рыцарей Смерти, воинов Судного Дня. То, что такой день может настать, в этом мало кто сомневался.


End file.
